Never Dies
by Toylet-thug
Summary: Sequel to Breakdancing Chick. Sakura returns home to Vegas, to begin her title as the Akatsuki Leader after Pein's death, as Sasuke eventually kills Orochimaru to become the new Sound Leader. Different paths will soon cross, but can love spark again?
1. New Shit

Hey Kiddies. I fixed this chapter because this thing was in bold? MY BAD! Its been about.. a year since I uploaded. And I want to make it up to you guys by updating. (: Now here's the updated first chappie.

* * *

**Haha I get down on the dance floor****  
****Watch this, hey****  
****You don't even know girl****  
****Wohhh, c'mon**

**She moved her hips with the beat and glided on the wooden floors of her bed room. She glanced at the mirror she was in front of to see if she was moving like she wanted to. She smiled at herself. She had always been a good dancer and all. Sakura bobbed her head to the beat. This was one of her favorite songs.**

**You know what I do  
If you can do it too  
Then let's do something that makes me more attracted to you  
And now and now  
And I and I wanna see you break down  
For me (ha)**

She was kind of mouthing the words as she was dancing to this song. Freeze by T-pain Feat. Chris Brown. Even though she wasn't a big fan of auto tune, T-pain wasn't that bad in this song. He sort of made auto tune somewhat likable.

**Yes we in this private(party)  
Girl I like your body  
But can you tick tick tick tick tick tick pop lock and drop it  
Cause I and I wanna see you break it down  
For me  
Watch this**

She popped and locked ever so perfectly with no mistakes. She just _had_to be perfect. The Annual Dance Competition was a week away. And she has not been able to practice like she wanted to. She had been so busy with school and duties of the leader of the Akatsuki. She wanted to practice other dancing styles other than break dancing. Being a well-rounded dancer will be the best thing to do. And being here in Vegas, many people were going to be watching. Even Konan said something about being on TV.

**Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me  
And you gunna sweat your outfit out tryin ta dance like me  
And let me sing  
Ah ah ah freeze like me oh**

Not that Sakura really cared about being on TV. But it would be very embarrassing to suck on TV. That's way worst than just sucking period. There were going to be dancers from all over the world. She swung her hips and froze with the song. Then she heard yelling slightly above the music. She sighed. Something just HAD to be happening while she was trying to practice. She paused the song, grabbed a towel and walked out her room to go see what was going on.

A loud _thump_ was heard in the kitchen, along with Deidara's yelling. Oh great. This was just great. No wonder Pein was usually in a bad mood; he had to deal with _these_ clowns. She swiftly made her way to the kitchen to see Deidara's foot on Kisame's face. Deidara had the cookie jar in his hands and a cookie in his mouth. Sakura sighed and went to the dining room table, picked up an apple from the basket, then threw it straight as Deidara's head.

"Owwwwie!" He screamed as the cookie fell from his mouth onto the floor. Kisame saw this and launched himself at the cookie.

_What the hell is up with these two and the cookies?_ Inner Sakura yelled. _They do this shit almost every morning!_

_I think it has something to do with Zetsu. Perhaps he put like…. Weed in it or something like that._ Sakura thought to her Inner, who agreed with her. Sakura yawned, while stepping on the cookie before Kisame got to it. And at the same time, she took the cookie jar away from Deidara and hit him with it.

It was a comical sight really. Seeing Deidara fall to the ground, clenching his head in pain, and Kisame trying to lick up the cookie crumbles that were on the ground. Sakura laughed, which got their attention. Deidara was the first one to speak.

"Ahh~ Sakura-CHAN!" he screamed. Sakura held her hands up to her ears. This was too much. Sakura walked towards Deidara and Kisame.

_YUP! They are as high as the desert mountains here! Might as well knock them out so they could shut up._Inner snickered at the two older men in front of her.

_You read my mind… of course._Sakura smirked. She raised up her two fist…

And two _thumps_ were heard throughout the house.

Sasuke grumbled as he kept flipping through the files of members of different gangs. Now that Orochimaru was out of the picture, Sasuke was now in charge.

How did Orochimaru get out of the picture you ask?

Simple: Sasuke killed him.

Orochimaru was too much of an annoyance of Sasuke side. Like a fly buzzing around his ear, always telling him what to do. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and founded him unless, since he taught him basically everything he knew.

A lot has changed about Sasuke. His jet-black hair has lengthen by about two inches, he has two snake bite piercings and a tattoo of the Sound Gang's symbol, and his eyes have gotten way more sharp. It was as if a simple glance was a knife slowly cutting through the throat. But enough about physical changes, Sasuke was just miserable. He hated this place. As much as he won't actually say it, he wishes that things could just go back to normal. He could continue being bothered by his friends, by Naruto, and maybe start something new with Sakura. But two years of not seeing BOTH of them changed him to be more cold.

He stopped going to Konoha High with Naruto and the gang and went to a different high school that was across town. This school was called Bailer High… and he hated it there. He was a senior and will be out soon, so he figured that it didn't really matter. The only thing that was the same is the fact that there are fangirls.

And we all know how much Sasuke loves his fangirls.

Sasuke eventually got bored with the current files that he was looking at and went back to the cabinet with more files, and pulled out the bottom drawer. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He found a massive file just on one person. He took it out to read the front of the file.

FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY

UCHIHA ITACHI

Sasuke's eyes shot up in surprise, then in anger. He opened the file and read the contents.

_There must be something I do not know about…_

Sakura stared at the ceiling. She has been in this position for the last ten minutes. Her broken alarm was sitting on the night stand with no time on it, but she knew if she kept this up, she would be late to school.

She was a senior at Mojave High School, one of the most ghetto and low rank schools in the valley. The only reason Sakura went here was because it was close to the house. She didn't like the school at all. There were so many bad people in gangs, there is sure to be a riot in the next few days. Why is this? Ever since the Akatsuki came back to Vegas and took over (once again), people didn't like that.

Plus, everyone from middle school was there, so they know how she was involved with the Akatsuki Gang and all. But no one bothered her, if they didn't want trouble anyway.

But then Konan's motherly voice broke Sakura's thoughts.

"You better eat breakfast now if you want to get to school on time." She smiled at the doorway. Sakura smiled back at Konan.

"Yea, I'm just going to grab a pop tart and then head out after I shower." Sakura said as she got up to get really for school.

She didn't need a ride to school because she got her license last year. She even bought herself a new car before school began in August. How did she do that? She simply got a summer job like most of the kids her age. She worked at Starbucks, with is one of her favorite drinking spots.

Sakura looked in the mirror of her car and smiled to herself. She has grown a lot in the past few years. Her soft, pink hair has grown past her shoulders only by three inches, because she kept cutting it. She cut herself layers in her hair, so it was a little spiky in back (nothing like Sasuke's though). Her figure was womanlier, with curves that attract many others's attention. And Sakura's height went from 5'3 to 5'6 (which she was very proud of).

She finally got to school and parked in the designated parking lots for the driving students. She made her way towards the High School gym, where all her friends hung out. But before she was even able to make it to the gym, Karina greeted her.

Karina: Age – 16

Grade – Sophomore

Occupation – Student and Member of Akatsuki

Relation – Friend/ Sister of Konan

"Hey Sakura," she said lazily. Sakura smiled,

"Karina! You are usually late to school. I didn't see you at home."

"I left early for the mission," she said then walked in the direction of the gym as Sakura followed her. "That mission was a real pain in the ass I must say. Like… Did you know how many people there are here to track down?"

Sakura's eyes darted towards Karina's.

"But it was necessary. Right? Now I'm sure you could handle more, that's why Konan let you join right?" Sakura questioned her. She really didn't like complainers. And it was time for this girl to know her place.

"Of course. I'm sorry for my comment." Karina apologized. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah yeah, just don't suck up to me. Just understand that everything we do, is for a reason," she smiled. Karina nodded and opened the door as they entered the gym.

**[Akon]  
Rubbing on those Italian tittes  
Them Konvict jeans on  
Ay yo Weezy you ready  
Yea  
Konvict (Konvict)**

**[Chorus]  
I get it in til the sun rise  
Doin' 90 and a 65  
Windows rolled down screamin' out  
Paid paid paid I'm I'm so paid  
Number one hustler gettin' money  
Why you wanna count my money  
Attitude without no money  
I'm a hustler don't need  
Nahn one of y'all see  
I'm so paid.**

Music was blasting from the gym as the dancers practice their moves and the break dancers broke loose. Sakura sighed and look around for her friends.

"Sakura! SAKURA! Here!" a voice yelled. Sakura saw Neko swinging his arms around like he were drowning, to get Sakura's attention. Sakura laughed at him and ran over to hug him.

Neko: Age – 18

Grade – Senior

Occupation – Student, Cashier

Relation – Sakura's best friend since grade school.

"Morning Neko!" Karina smiled at him. Neko smiled back.

Neko was a very handsome guy who had a lot of fangirls, enough to rival Sasuke's number. He had black/ brownish hair that was spiky and cut into a Mohawk style (not shaved on the sides though). He had gages in both of his ear, only big enough to fit a AA Battery through it. Neko was very built, not football player built, but you could tell that he was very athletic. His skin was tan (Neko is half Mexican and half White), and had beautiful light brown eyes, and a charming smile. Sakura had gotten a lot of glares from other girls when they found out that she was his best friend. But none of them had the guts to even do anything about it.

"Sup lower classman! Ready to get trash canned?" he grinned. It was pretty short lived when Sakura knocked him in the head. Neko yelled in pain as Sakura smirked in satisfaction. The boy was always more trouble than he was worth.

But that was Neko for you.

**See police on the crooked I shot them  
Doin a 100 round per minute on Interstate ninety-five  
My shot leanin, blastin that do or die  
Pushin that motherfuckin wood  
Cuz we certified  
Got a system that'll beat  
And knock your wall off  
Got a pump satin under my seat, the sawed-off  
Got a bunch of goons  
Hope they never call off  
And my snipers sittin on the roof  
Already saw y'all  
Ain't too much to put a strain on me  
That's the reason why  
I have to put the blame on me  
Rather have them dolla' bills rain on me  
Than to let them haters come and make a Name off me  
That's why**

"It's okay Sakura. I would probably have him six feet under by the time he even touches me," Karina said glancing over at Neko, who was now rubbing where Sakura had hit him. Neko heard her comment and sighed.

"Psssh… Don't get too cocky emo lower- OWWW!" Sakura ended his sentence with another punch to the head, in the same area. He was probably going to need brain surgery by the end of the day if he kept this shit up.

**[Chorus]  
I get it in til the sun rise  
Doin' 90 in a 65  
Windows rolled down screamin out  
Ay ay ay I'm so paid  
Number one hustler gettin' money  
Why you wanna count a nigga money  
I'm a hustler don't need  
Nahn one of y'all see  
I'm so paid.**

Sakura looked at her cell phone to see the time. It was 6:58 a.m. which meant that the bell was going to ring in two minutes for the students to get walking to their class. Sakura smiled as she saw more people coming her way. The leader of the Breakdance Crew Temari was walking towards Sakura with a smile. Temari liked Sakura. She thought that Sakura was down to earth and just overall cool. Plus, she break dances like she does. Even though the two girls were in different gangs, their friendship basically forced the two gangs to become allies.

"What's up Sakura!" Temari waved. Sakura waved back,

"How's y'alls practice going? Are they getting any better for the competition?" Sakura asked.

Temari shrugged, "Somewhat they are. But they need help on spinning without getting off balance. Do you think that you could help them out after school Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. She really didn't have time for this, but she didn't want to let Temari down either, "Alright."

Temari hugged Sakura, "Thanks Sakura. And don't worry, I owe you. I know you have a lot on your plate and such."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to head to class early since mine is on the other side of the school. See you later!" Sakura smiled and walked off with Neko following her. They both had the same class together so they walked with each other to the class.

A normal day for Sakura. She seemed so happy, carefree, and chilled out.

But little did everyone know… There was a war inside.


	2. Clouds

Hello readers.

Its been a long ass time and [bows] I am sorry hehe. This is more of a down time chapter which means, something crazy is going to happen in the next few chapters! asdfghjkl;

Soo read please, & if you forgot the storyline or something...then please refer to previous story/chapter to refresh your memory. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Sasuke was livid.

He just stood there, staring at the pages in Itachi's file. He reread it, twice, three times, four times. But it did not matter how many times he had read it the same words were there. Pein didn't burn down the mansion… his brother did. Itachi did. And he couldn't believe it.

"What kind of shit is this?" he mumbled to himself. I felt like going insane. It was like everything he worked for was a waste. He wasted his life for this gang, he wasted is time in this place he wasted…

His relationship with the only girl he could ever love. Sakura.

"And I can't retrieve it," he whispered to himself. His eyes narrowed. He will make Itachi pay for what he did. If it was the last thing he will do. He hoped that such a thing would take away the pain in his heart, so he could finally move on.

"Karin." Sasuke called out as a red headed, red-eyed girl ran into the office.

"Yes Sasuke-kun? What can I do for you?" she purred. Sasuke grunted and threw her the file.

"Do some research and find out where this man's location is."

* * *

**Bitch I'm Honey Cocaine bout to bring in some pain****  
****All my haters like a choir they all singing my name****  
****Ain't got a heart for a broad that's the rule of the game****  
****Now you a fool if you aim, I'll put a tool to ya brain****  
****I'm bout to get it, then spend it if I said it I meant it****  
****Fuck your feelings, taste my weapons act like a bitch I'll erase yo blessings yo****  
****You are not familiar with me if you comic in a move bitch your visitor is me**

Sakura rapped the lyrics to Tyga and Honey Cocaine's song Heisman. She was doing her hair in the mirror while blasting music from her ipod. She loved this simple deep ass beat going through her room as she kept rapping with the song.

**ahh, its that drop top Phantom chop all gold Rolly tock****  
****Fuck yo fans, fuck a cop all my bitches betty bops****  
****Betty boop tittys out gangsta shit punch you in yo mouth****  
****Nigga I dont know what you talkin bout****  
****Flossin now you need denist now auugh****  
****F-ck around and Rodney King the beat 'bout that war like Vietnemese****  
****Feeling froggy nigga leap, Im that nigga, you obselete****  
****I'm in the game you know P-T, R-E-C my swa-a-g****  
****Only way you copying me nigga**

She heard Konan's faint voice about breakfast but Sakura ignored it. She was not hungry away so it did not matter to her. In all honestly, she just wanted to get this week over with so she had time to herself. But knowing the gang's situation that was not going to be the case. As being the leader, she had great responsibility, which means devoting her whole life to the gang. But she was hoping for the day when she was able to get out and go to the whole college thing people kept talking about. Trust, she loved the gang they were her family but, she cannot possibly do this her whole life.

"Sakura! Breakfast!" Konan now yelled from the kitchen. Sakura sighed and turned the music off while heading to the kitchen.

The other members were sitting there eating happily, while Sakura's plate was sitting there getting cold. She sat in her original seat bet did not touch the food. Konan gave her a look asking what was wrong, as Sakura simply shook her head. She was just not feeling too sociable today.

Sakura sat up, "I am going to head to school early today to get extra study time. Any one

needs a ride?"

Before another could answer, Sakura was out the door headed to school.

_**God damn it all!**_ Sakura's Inner yelled in her head. _**Whhhy did you leave the house early again?**_

_I just really did not want to be there. I have a lot going through my mind I really do. I need some air to breathe. I am constantly around people and I suddenly feel annoyed about it all. _Sakura replied to her Inner. She just needed some alone time. But SOMEONE just had to ruin it. Bastard.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you even listening to me?" Neko yelled in Sakura's ear. She was getting really annoyed by him. He was acting like such a brat.

"No I am not," she stated bluntly. Neko frowned and clung to her arm.

"I thought that you loved me!" Neko cried out.

_Oh my gosh, don't kill myself. Don't kill myself, don't kill myself, and don't kill myself. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

"Neko, it is too early in the morning for all of this. I am very tired. So shut the fuck up," she said annoyed but added, "I just need some alone time if you would shit."

Neko smiled and hugged Sakura, "I understand". Sakura was surprised by this. She thought that he was going to have another rage fit. But he didn't.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sakura mumbled.

"You know that I am always there for my girl," Neko winked playfully, "Just call me if you need to rant. You can't do everything by yourself Sak."

"Yeah," she mumbled as Neko took his leave. Sakura took this chance to go outside for some fresh air while most of the students weren't at the school yet. She walked towards the football field and sat on the bleachers.

"These seats are warm already huh." She commented as she sat down. She leaned back and just stared at the clouds. Getting lost in them.

It was times like these when she appreciated the things around her more. Just looking at the sky made her feel so carefree like a child again. But she new that her childhood is over as adulthood was well on its way. She was almost 18 and was proud that she made it so far.

_Pein…_Her thoughts went to him, of how he died in the hands of her lover. A tear fell down, but Sakura did not notice this. Her glaze was still on the clouds above as they moved across the sky. _I wish I could move along with the clouds. That right there would be heaven. Shit. _

RIIIIING! The school bell went off signaling the students to head to their classes. Sakura sighed and got up from her seat. She grabbed her backpack and made her way to class.

_Even though this ain't heaven I gotta make the best of it 'til I get there._

* * *

"Karin, did you find anything yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Karin smiled at him and shook her head.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I am getting a team ready for a mission to investigate it at the airport to get a hold of their files. He tried to hide his tracks and did a pretty well job I must say."

"How long." He demanded. Karin laughed.

"And THAT depends on the mission's results. Sasuke-kun don't worry. I should have results by the end of the week," Karin said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked out of the girl's office. She ought to hurry the hell up because Sasuke was the most impatient person in the world.

He made his way out of the building and into the streets of downtown Konoha. It was extremely bright outside that Sasuke swinted his eyes as coming out of the door. He needed some fresh air and some alone time.

Even though he is usually alone he needed alone time particularly outside. In the fresh toxic air of downtown. This area was filled with drunken adults, murderers and other lowlifes… Just like him. He felt as if he belonged here. As if he did not deserve any better. He looked up at the sky, at the clouds.

He remembered how Shikamaru always was glazing at the clouds. And today was the first day to where he realized why the boy liked it so much. It was calming… very calming. He should have done something like this a long time ago to calm his nerves instead of having sex with several of girls. Something of that nature was not necessarily healthy for the mind.

Sasuke kept walking through the town and eventually ended up at a park. He glanced at the jungle gym that the kids were playing at and froze.

This place looks too familiar. Well of course it does since he lives in this city but this place holds a special memory to it.

[Flash back]

"My parents…" Sasuke said, "They died due to a disease… a rare one. The doctors haven't seen anything like it… it was unknown to them." He didn't know why he was telling her this. The only person he told was Naruto, who had been his friend since the age of five.

"Sorry…" she murmured. Sasuke grunted.

"You didn't do anything. So why be sorry?" he said. Sakura smiled and looked out into the clearing. Suddenly Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke's eye brow rose. What the heck is so funny? Then, she answered his question.

"N-nothing… I had an image of something…" she giggled.

"And what was that of?" he said, making his way towards her. Sakura blushed and broke the eye contact that she usually makes.

"N-nothing S-Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and brought his face even closer.

"Really?" his voice was deep and rich… like dark chocolate. Sakura almost lost balance.

"Mhmmm," she manages to mumble out loud. Sasuke smirked. He was having so much fun seeing how Sakura's embarrassed. He thought she looked cute.

Suddenly he captured his lips onto hers. He tasted like strawberries, which surprised her. She thought Sasuke would taste like tomatoes. Sakura felt like she was going to melt under this heat. She didn't know how to respond. It _was_her first kiss after all. And Sasuke Uchiha just stole it from her.

On the other hand, Sasuke smirked. She tastes like that yummy curry she ate. Now he knows why she loved it so much. Sasuke finally accepted that he really like the pink-haired teen. He broke the kiss to see Sakura's face. Red with embarrassment and red from~ how hard he had kissed her. Sasuke's face flushed… finally.

"Um…" Sakura began. She really didn't know what to say after your first kiss. "Does that mean you like me?"

Sasuke was caught off guard by this blunt question, but he smiled, "Yeah… it does."

[End of flash back]

Sasuke's eyes softened. He remembers now, it was the park of he and Sakura's first kiss together. He suddenly frowned. The yearning for her kisses was still in his heart. He missed it. He missed her. But it was all screwed up, but because of one mistake.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Itachi, you will be gone._

* * *

Sakura smiled as she took notes. Oh how she loved science. Physics was not her favorite but it was science nevertheless, so she was okay with it. She looked around for the clock to look at the time.

1:15pm.

She was so ready to get out of school to go home to sleep or do something relaxing. She needed it. All of the Akatsuki paper work along with her homework was really getting to her.

_God damn, just ten more minutes I can last._

Neko was sitting next to Sakura and smiled at her.

"Ready to leave eh?" he stated bluntly.

"Well yeah duh, I need to sleep I am so tired!" she yawned. Neko poked her forehead.

"You were always so cute when you were tired Sakura-chan," he grinned.

"Shut. The hell up Neko," Sakura growled and smacked his hand away. Neko laughed at this.

"And grumpy." He sneered.

"I said shut the hell up," she whispered harshly, trying to not get in trouble for talking too loud.

"Fine Sakura-chan, but do not get mad at me when you are a lonely old wrinkly lady with saggy tits and you can't get any man because you have thousands of cats in your home and you-!"

"GOD DAMN IT NEKO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

BRIIIIIING! BRIING! And the school day was over.

* * *

END of the chapter(:

Please review and I am open to any ideas that you guys have. Thank you & thank you

hearts/kisses/hugs/chocolate for all.


End file.
